Brokenheartsville
by morty jambeano
Summary: In a more tolerant Wild West, Miley is living in South Texas running a bit of a ranch located near the old west San Antonio a bit of Lonesome Dove meets Hannah Montana . A new Lilly wanders into town one dusty afternoon. LILEY
1. Chapter 1

Title: Brokenheatsville

Summary: In a more tolerant Wild West, Miley is living in South Texas running a bit of a ranch located near the old west San Antonio (a bit of Lonesome Dove meets Hannah Montana). A new Lilly wanders into town one dusty afternoon. LILEY3

Pairing: Miley+Lilly=Liley.

Rating: …T? for language, and other foul stuff that they may come across.

Authors Note: So I've had this reaaally big thing for Western novels/movies since I read 'Innocent Hearts' on here by dcjp, and well when I couldn't find the actual book 'Innocent Hearts' by Radcliffe(I looked in three different book stores and was three times disappointed) I was I my school library and happened upon a novel called 'Lonesome Dove' by Larry McMurty and may I say...that is the finest book I have read in a very long time. Makes me wish I was a cowboy back I that day. And the television movies series does not do that book justice; you just get the basics not the whole thing. So as I have been drawn in by those two novels I've found myself longing for more and wanting to write a little Miley/Lilly thing about the old west. I won't be following the 'Lonesome Dove' story line, seeing as that novel is 945pages long and I do believe that I could not capture all of that with my crappy writing/ramblings. So I'll be trying my hand at a little thing something like it, but not quite.

And this story doesn't have much to do with the song 'Brokenheartsville' it just sounded like a good name. I could see the song relating back to one of the main characters of 'Lonesome Dove' though…Augustus McCrae, and my favorite in the novel by far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montanna, Lonesome Dove(the movie or novel), or the song 'Brokenheartsville' by Joe Nichols. I do wish I did though, those people are some lucky ones.

Chapter One:

Miley Stewart sat in her old dusty half rotten rocking chair leaning back with a bottle of whiskey dangling dangerously in between her fore finger and middle finger. She sighed as she closed her eyes saying, "It's gonna be another hot night, huh Butch?" When the old Bloodhound dog lying next to her didn't answer she opened an eye and nudged him with a foot. "What's wrong with you? Heat getting' ya? Well that's fine…it's gettin' to me too. I can feel this damned heat in my bones." She sat resting a few more minutes before she heard the big dog stirring beside her. She opened her eyes again to see her friend and fellow ranch owner Oliver Oken riding in on his big sorrel mount.

"Dang it Miley, why you just sittin' there with your damn whiskey again?" He spat out some dust from his mouth as he jumped down and made his way to the house.

She rose slowly, stretching the stiffness from her muscles, "'Cause there ain't much else to do Oliver."

"There's plenty to do 'round here, I just got done helpin' the boys round up the last of them cattle we got from Mexico two nights ago." He kicked open their flimsy mess screen door, "Surprised them Mexicans haven't come back to try and get 'em back."

Miley followed him in only to flop down on to a chair inside, swigging her whiskey she says to the cook, Rico, "You cookin' dinner yet?" Rico glared at Miley, not caring much for the white folks he lived and cooked for…but he disliked his homeland of Mexico worse so he stayed. Then to Oliver she said, "Those lazy old Mexicans aren't gonna come for them, they're too busy eatin' beans."

Oliver shook his head at Miley, "You know we've had trouble with them Mexicans for years bein' so close to the boarder."

As he finished talking the door was flung open by two dusty ranch hands, Jackson and Travis. "Where's the food?" Jackson demanded.

"Shut up boy," Miley said to him, chunking a piece of wood on the table at him. "Ask old Rico about food not me, just cause I'm the only damned woman around for ten miles. I ain't the damned cook, that old Mexican is!"

Travis just watched nervously, he wasn't much for talking like Miley, and wasn't quiet sure how to treat her usually some what racist remarks since he was from up in New York and was taught to be more accepting. Usually when he talked it was only to Jackson or Oliver, the more laid back of the three.

Soon after Jackson and Miley's usual squabble over feminism and racism views was over they heard old Rico in the yard hitting their 'dinner bell' with a piece of crowbar he had found somewhere a few years ago after the bell had split in half a few years ago from him ringing it too loud. Not missing the opportunity to holler at somebody Miley leaped to her feet and screamed out into the yard with out opening the door, "You old daft fool, we're all inside! There's no reason to ring the damn bell, we know dinners almost ready!" Rico continued ringing the bell for up to five minutes though, paying no attention to Miley's frequently harsh words.

Once Rico was satisfied with his bell ringing for the night he slowly started to hobble back inside threw their back entrance of the house, "I know you are inside, I ring the bell because I like to." With that said he brought out their dinner which ended up being, beef stew with beef chunks and some onions. Their only dinner meal they ever had. After their quiet dinner, they all made their way outside to the porch to sit with Butch who had been laying out there since. Butch had no interest in the people much except for when they fed him in the mornings, he was getting old. Miley sat in her rocking chair, finishing up her whiskey. Oliver sat on the bottom step, stretching out his legs and just watching the moon, while Travis quietly sat a step above him. Jackson took up aother crappy chair in the corner of the porch, watching as Old Rico made his way into the porch too for his nightly knife sharpening.

"Tonight would've been a good night to go steal some more cattle out of Mexico, it's a half moon….perfect night for night travel." Oliver said as he watched the mooon.

Miley grunted in return, not caring much for cattle, all she wanted to do was sit quietly and nurse her whiskey. "What do we need more cows for? We cain't even eat all the damned ones we've got."

"Not for eatin', but maybe for startin' up a ranch somewhere north of here…somewhere green. I'm getting' sick of just lookin' at all this sand and getting dust all over me everytime I wanna jump down off my horse."

"You go ahead then, I'll just sit here and wait till you've got a ranch all set up…then maybe I'll join you and drink my whiskey on your porch…'till then…" She got up, sick of the talk here and aiming to get a bit of gambling in before the night was over, "I'll just head on into town and gamble a bit with some of the locals."

"All the way to San Antone tonight Miles?" Jackson looked at her in wonder, "Why?"

"Cause you fools aren't gonna give me no good gamblin', I can whoop all y'all." She headed off to the barn to saddle up her favorite paint filly, George, named after her old dog that got killed by one of their Mexican bulls they stole. Butch in her eyes had been a crappy replacement for old George, who was a hell of a lot more entertaining and fool enough to charge a Mexican longhorn bull. Butch just laid there dying on their porch, but he was alright to talk to when it got too hot to do much more than sit and drink.

Oliver watched her go and shook his head, "She needs to go on and get over that damn Sarah girl…it's been two years now and all she's done is drink and gamble. I'm gettin' right sick of it."

Jackson nodded in agreement, he was sick of his sister's attitude lately too.

"Two years ago she would've been roundin' up them Mexican cattle at the thought of leavin' this old joint, now all she wants to do is sit here and drink." Oliver continued, "It's down right pissing me off."

"Me too," Travis agreed, just feeling he should have some input on the nightly conversation.

"You think she'd have gotten over that girl by now, I know she broke Miley's heart but still…" Oliver glared off into the night at Miley's retreating form.

Author's Note: Tell me what you think? Worth a try?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. :)

DataAndrd: I'm working on reading them all. I read Lonesome Dove first, and the Dead Man's Walk now I'm working on Streets of Laredo 'cause I can't find the second one. But so far I think Lonesome Dove is my favorite definitely :)

Whurmy: Yeah, I know…but I figured I had to use somebody from Hannah Montana for her past love affair :/ the only one I could think of was her. In reality, I'd never want that to happen! Liley or nothin'!

Anyways, thanks everybody else for reviews :) tell me what you think of this chapter too!

Chapter Two:

The folks in San Antonio were use to the sight of the dusty young cowgirl, dressed as a man wandering into town every few nights on her painted mount. The town knew her and wasn't shocked when they'd see her dressed in her dirty, faded jeans tucked into her dusty, worn-out black cowboy boots with the flashy spurs attached, or with her flashy, but usually dusty, black, country dress shirts, and with her pistol hanging from her hip. They all saw her, wearing her black cowboy hat, with the feather stuck in it she tells everybody that is came from a bald eagle, walking with her peculiar stride, her long hair pulled back into a messy tail, they all just thought, "There goes that girl…she's something isn't she?"

Miley knew the town's people all thought something of her, she was proud of it. She didn't want to be something they could define; she wanted to be thought of as some untamed wild beast since Sarah left her. Sarah….Miley scoffed at the thought of her, that girl was never worth her trouble. "Why'd I even spend so much time on her? It was all wasted." She muttered to her self as she stepped into the saloon, it was time to drink. "Whiskey," She said laying a few bills on the bar for the bartender she had became very well acquainted with over the two years of her whiskey drinking and gambling.

"Hullo Miley," Sam said, setting two shots of whiskey down in front of her. "Rough night?"

Miley threw back a shot, while reaching for the next she answered, "Not hardly, just felt like a good night from some gamblin'."

"Well I'd say it is too, and tomorrow will be too." He nodded in agreement, as he stood wiping down some used beer mugs and waiting to refill her shot glasses.

"That so?" She watched him fill her glasses with anticipation…to get drunk.

"Yup, we've got a buncha new travelers comin' on in to San Antone tomorrow mornin'." He nodded, watching the young girl slinging back the whiskey shots. He felt a pang in his gut for her, such a young girl ruined…nobody was quite sure why, but he felt bad for her whatever it was. He hated watching her try to drink her life away, gambling her money away night after night. "Apparently the Indians are gettin' upset in the north, so much killin' is forcin' them all down here to the dusty south."

"That so." She said again, feeling a pleasant buzz wash over her. She gazed around the room looking for some gamblers.

"Yup, I reckon some'll settle down around here." Sam sighed, looking at her he knew her attention was gone…she was going to gamble now…she'd be back before they closed the bar though she'd have a few more shots, get angry, then head on upstairs with one of the whores in the bar, and in the morning she stumble down mount her horse and head back to her ranch she called….something? What was it…oh right, Brokenheartsville. That's what she has been calling it lately. He shook his head and watched her head into one of the smokey corners to gamble with the boys. What a shame for such a girl to go to waste.

-----------

Dawn came and with it, Miley managed her way down the steps feeling the dull throb in the back of her head that always greeted her in the mornings. She reached for the flask she kept tied to her belt next to her pistol. Swigging away as she made it out of the saloon, she mounted up on her horse and walked George to the town well to water her good before she loped the three miles back to her ranch.

Half-way home she ran into the travelers she vaguely remembered Old Sam talking about last night. "Howdy!" One of the men called from his horse, he was leading a train made up of about ten men on horse back, with a few women driving wagons pulled by mules.

Miley tipped her hat at them, slowing George to a walk, "'Mornin'."

"How far away is San Antone, son?" He called to her.

"That's ma'am to you," She slurred slightly, and swig another swallow of whiskey from her personal flask. "'Bout a mile and so along, you'll get there."

"Ma'am?" The man questioned with a chuckle to his boys riding beside him. "What you doin' way out here all dressed up like that then if you're a lady?"

"Going to my ranch." She got ready to kick George back into a lope.

"Ranch? Now ma'am I don't reckon I believe that." The man was calling back towards her, as Miley had long passed him up and she was now walking past the wagons driven by the women. "No lady I know owns a ranch."

"I'm not a lady like you know." She hollered back, and nudged George in the sides when she was caught by a sight….

There was a girl sitting on the back of a wagon watching a dog, and a couple of goats trail along behind the wagon. She wasn't just any girl, she was gorgeous. Fair, with blue eyes…her blonde hair blowing around her face as she clutched her bonnet in her hands. Miley smiled a daring smile at her, "Howdy ma'am, if you're ever looking for some fine company you can make your way on down to my ranch. We're a sure shit better than that boy you've been travelin' with." Miley tipped her hat with one hand, and the other went again for the flask. Miley thought she saw the girl smile at her. She floated on back home, and wasn't so rude about throwing in a little work…but soon was worn out from the physical labor…not worn out physically but mentally. She never was one to work much, no mater how many pretty girls smiled at her.

Author's note: yes? Yes? No? The girl was Lilly obviously. So yeah. Tell me your thoughts I do appreciate them.

Not sure what will become of this….like most of my stories. We'll see when we get there.

I've got some other stories I have written that aren't fanfic I'm thinking of getting one of those other accounts on that other site by fanfic for like fiction stories that aren't fanfic….if I did, who would read them? They're girlxgirl ;) all pretty much T rated.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: well damn. Two reviews :/ does this story suck worse than I thought?

Whurmy (and others questioning when this is taking place) – I know they wouldn't have tolerated girls loving other girls way back when. Haha :/ I said in there summary 'a more tolerant wild west' meaning that they were more tolerant of Miley's lady loving ways, as you put it haha. Of course some people don't like it, such as the man at the end of chapter two traveling with Lilly. It's like a wild west with the toleration of today.

Any more questions? Feel freee to ask, I think you're enjoying this story the most, thank you.

And thank you M&R Lover for the review, here's the third chapter :)

--I just decided on alternation Miley and Lilly POV. You'll figure out which is which eventually.

Chapter Three:

Lilly watched the strange woman ride past on her painted horse, she couldn't quite decide on if she was drunk or just strange. Or maybe she was always like that? She curious anyways, what a strange woman; they didn't have any like that in Kansas anyways.

The wagons rolled into town after about another hour or so of plodding along the dusty land, things in the town weren't much different than the rest of Texas, Lilly thought. Horses, cattle, and cowboys seemed to sum up Texas. It was really wasn't any better than Kansas, which in her opinion was better…there was more green to the land, and less brown.

Lilly got down off the wagon to walk along and look at the shops they passed, "You think everybody here is like that girl was?" She asked Jake, the man who had spoken to the girl on the painted mount.

"I reckon if they are we best keep moving on west, she sure was a strange sight." He slowed his horse down to a slow walk so Lilly could keep pace beside him.

Lilly just nodded at him, wondering if she could be like the strange girl and wear pants and man's clothing too. Or at the very least ride a horse without a man thinking he needed to assist her. She had some modesty about her, and didn't quite know what to make of the whole cross dressing thing yet. But she was awed by it.

"Helloo," Jake called to a man standing outside of a bar, he tipped his hat at him. "We're the settlers from Kansas, coming in today."

"Howdy there," The man called back, he looked like the bar tender standing there in his dirty smock rubbing a mug clean with a dripping rag. "I'm Sam, and this is San Antonio, Texas. Run into any trouble on the way in?"

Jake shook his head, "Not at all, just some strange girl dressed in a man's get-up claiming she owns a ranch. Never heard of anything like that in Kansas." He chuckled to himself.

Lilly found him extremely irritating and was upset she was arranged to be married to the foul man. She glared at him; he shouldn't talk that way about people he didn't know.

"Oh, Miley? She does own a ranch…around here we all accept her for the most part. She's a good girl, but don't get on her bad side...seems you already have though." The man, Sam, chuckled to himself for Jake's stupidity already not liking the arrogant man.

"I'm man enough I think I could hold my ground against some young sprout of a girl that thinks she's good enough to be a man."

"Jake," Lilly hissed at him, "Control yourself. You don't even know the poor girl." Jake was also renowned for his large ego and temper easily set off if you even hinted somebody was better than him.

He looked down at her and nodded, for some reason he accepted her bossing him around. Lilly secretly thought it was because he got off to it. He secretly liked be whipped by his girls.

Sam watched the two as they were left behind by the wagons and other cowboys, noting the pretty blonde girl. "That Jake feller better watch out for her, Miley likes her some blonde girls." He chuckled to himself.

Author's Note – I wrote this awhile ago but felt no motivation to continue the chapter so I kind of just ended it right there….idk if I get some reviews I'll try to continue.

But I just thought of something else to write about :D well thought of it awhile ago…

You should read and review it!


End file.
